Vehicles with advanced propulsion systems are typically viewed by consumers as an environmentally-friendly alternative to vehicles with traditional internal combustion engines. As such, these hybrid and electric vehicles are often thought of as being ‘green.’ Automobile manufacturers have displayed biological displays (ex. Leaf symbols) in a variety of forms to reinforce this connection.
While existing displays are attractive for marketing campaigns and offer the consumer some feedback related to their driving behaviors, they do not provide feedback to the consumer regarding their actual carbon dioxide emissions. In addition, monitoring user driving habits typically comprises an inefficient process with little flexibility. A user that desires to optimize his/her driving habits to minimize waste (e.g., fuel, cost, carbon dioxide emissions, etc.) may review reading materials that guide or specify to a user on ways of optimizing ones driving habits. However, these reading materials can be difficult to obtain. Once obtained, reviewing these materials can be time consuming and costly.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide consumers with feedback as to how they have reduced their carbon dioxide emissions in terms that continue to reinforce the link between advanced propulsion systems and environmental stewardship.